


Danglypapa characters getting dommed

by sushiaoki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Rantaro Amami, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Pegging, Riding, Role Reversal, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Rantaro Amami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiaoki/pseuds/sushiaoki
Summary: Yeth yeth, I know you're here cuz you're tired of seeing readers being a sub, and so am I. That's why this was made.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Danglypapa characters getting dommed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to my best friend and now cursing (or blessing) the world with this. 😀 Reader has no pronouns but they're AFAB so yeah-

You sighed, a ragged calamity, as the green-haired man underneath you lapped up every last bit of your dripping, soaking nether regions, as you held on tight to his hair. It was delightful, really, he ate you out with such fervor and it felt so damn good. Not like Rantaro didn't already perform cunnilingus, but coming to certain agreement was possibly the best idea you had in a while. 

It wasn't all that complex, just simply an amicable understanding between you and your boyfriend to bottom for a night, after Rantaro expressed interest in feeling what you felt like whenever the both of you had sex. It was an interesting request, but he was curious and so were you, so eventually it all came down to this moment right here. Besides, it would put some previously bought toys into good use.

Rantaro still continued eating up, as you smothered him with your cunt, making him suck onto your clit and swirl his tongue inside you, all sorts of elaborate tricks to get you off. You threw your head back and groaned, pushing him further inside, your mind growing more and more addicted to the pleasurable sensations coming from Rantaro's skillful tongue licking a stripe on your labia, and dipping the muscle between your soaked folds. This feeling was extremely addictive, moreso than any drug could ever be. In a sense, it felt like taking a shot of heroin, without any of the negative side effects, just leaving you with a sense of euphoria. Not only that, but you get front row seats to Rantaro's eyes rolling to the back of his head, in pure, unfiltered ecstacy, so this was considered a win in your perspective.

Your high came violently, as you elicited one of the loudest moans you could ever make, your hands gripping and yanking on Rantaro's lime locks, forcing him even deeper inside you as your thighs began squeezing down on his face, entrapping him between your legs. His eyes were clouded, blinded with the sight of love and lust as he gulped down the fluids, speeding up his oral motions to catch the rapidly flowing molten. He raised his hands to grasp your soft hips, suffocating himself completely as the remains of your liquids seeped into his parted lips, which he welcomed entirely, despite the fact that it began dribbling down the sides of his mouth.

Rantaro tapped your thigh with his hand, to which you got up, still trying to calm down from your orgasm, and sat dangerously close to his pelvis, as you looked up to him. A dazed grin was painted on your face.

"Rantaro, that was amazing." you chuckled, your domineering composure completely gone.

He smiled, dragging an arm to his face to wipe off the excess sap from his lips. You moved from your spot, to sit next to your sun-kissed boyfriend, kissing his forehead and cheeks, as praise. It was what he'd do when you did something worthy in his eyes, so there was clear inspiration. Rantaro took in the affection, a dash of pink coating his cheeks and neck. He then laid back, raising his arms above his head spread his legs a bit to flash his arousal at you, smirking back at your gawked expression when you glanced.

"What? Don't tell me you're just going to stare at it?"

You turned to look at Rantaro's dick standing tall, glistening shamelessly with precum at the tip, then back at him, who looked somewhat sheepish, but not enough to behave. He looked so... disgustingly proud of himself. To be honest, it was hot, but it filled you with a specific type of anger. No, not anger, sexual aggression was more like it. The way Rantaro fucking Amami still had control over you gave you all sorts of pent up feelings of frustration, because he was still dragging you along to his rhythm even when he agreed to submit. A wave of cringe washed over you, realizing that your tranquil boyfriend was not going to make this easy. Rantaro moved his hand to his shaft, enveloping his hand around his cock and stroking lightly, with a smugly satisfied smile.

"Go on. Or do I have to finish the job?" he hummed innocently, then flashed a taunting grin. 

"Shut it, you might just regret your words."

You got on top and sunk down, your pussy now gripping Rantaro's impressive length tightly. You braced yourself, adjusting your balance to make it a snug fit. For once, you managed to catch Rantaro off guard, as he shut his eyes and groaned, his baritone voice reverberating onto the room, almost sending vibrations into your body. Though, you wouldn't lie to yourself, his dick always left you with a gasp when it was inserted. You began to ride him to oblivion, your ass coming down with such velocity that he began to hiss, biting back his own pleased moans. Rantaro was completely enjoying the full assault on his body, as fisted the sheets, his mouth drawing blood at how hard he was trying to come off as aloof to the situation, however failing as he let out breathy huffs. You leered at him, a self-congratulatory expression painted your face, aside from the lustful grin, which was already drooling. He was already beginning to lose his composure, and you had just begun.

The knowledge of that just fueled your actions further.

You completely lost any sort of kindness with the way you went down on the man, choosing to go from fast to a downright brutal pace. It was tough trying to keep up such a quick speed, but it was all worth it to see your matcha haired boyfriend gasp in shock and arousal. Rantaro attempted to continue his failing neutral disposition, but his voice betrayed him as he began heaving out airy groans. He looked absolutely fucked out, his viridian eyes slamming shut, with some tears coating them. Your began seeing stars as his swollen tip hit your sweet spot, but it didn't matter, as you were watching Rantaro lose his cool over your rough actions.

"Slow down! It feels like you're forcing it out of me!" Rantaro uncharacteristically whined, face red as he gripped the mattress harder, his nails digging into the sheets.

"What? It's too fast for you?" you laughed maliciously.

You stopped suddenly, then began grinding to an agonizingly slow rate, mocking and teasing Rantaro, and tugging down on his hair to expose his bobbing Adam's apple. You licked your lips, and meticulously imprinted dark purple hickeys, biting and sucking down on the man's neck, as he released such lewd noises, stringing together a chain of profanities. It wasn't until you noticed his arms snaked around your waist that he slammed you down, making you cry out in pleasure. Immediately, you shoved Rantaro down, right into a position where he was on his backside, holding him as down as hard as possible where he couldn't move or gain friction.

"I'm sorry, but did I allow you to do that, Amami?"

You glared directly at Rantaro, who was absolutely stunned and red faced, and for the first time ever, you saw him quiver in... submission?

"Hah, I'm sorry." He winced. "Too slow. I was really close too."

You couldn't even pretend to hide the sarcasm in your snide remark, as you bounced upward, your ass meeting his thighs again, earning a choked groan.

"Aw, what a shame. For that, I guess you're not gonna cum tonight."

Rantaro griped in irritated desperation, but you immediately pressed a finger on his trap, shutting him up instantly.

"Now you're going to show me attitude? Oh, that can't do. I suppose a heavier punishment is necessary. Any ideas?"

Silence. Rantaro quietly looked up to you, expectantly fiddling with his thumbs.

"Good. Whores don't get to make decisions."

He whimpered, in which you stroked his cheek, giving him a chaste kiss, and getting off his dick, slick precum dripping down the head. You turned to find the handcuffs inside the bedroom drawer, along with lube, a strap on, and a cock ring. A memory struck. You bought them a while back, but never had the courage to use them on, nevermind ask, Rantaro. Considering when making the deal he mentioned the objects, he's definitely seen them before but didn't say a thing until now. The thoughts forming circulate in your head, mixing in a crudely delicious fashion, and you had an incredibly brilliant idea.

"Hey Rantaro, what do you think of this strap, huh?", you asked, holding the massive dildo in your hand.

Rantaro stared, his eyes widening up as he gulped down a lump in his throat. You stuck the cock ring on your fourth finger, wiggling it for him to look.

"This ring looks reeeal pretty too, huh? Oh, but it's not for your hand. And these! These would look lovely on your wrists."

"H-Hey, we don't have to use that." Rantaro shifted contrary to where you were, his pine eyes glancing at the toys nervously.

"I thought someone who traveled new places for a living would be open for this, or does it scare you?" you teased, a smug grin forming on your face.

Rantaro stared back and furrowed his brows together, lost in thought. He then motioned you to come over, face sporting a furious blush, and nodded as a form of consent, but averted his eyes. You hummed, slipping the ring over his shaft, and bringing it down to the base of his dick, which shot a hiss out of Rantaro, who had never felt this constricting feeling on his junk before.

"Are you okay with this? You remember the safeword, right?" you questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah, yellow for slowing down, and red for stopping altogether." Rantaro answered, face flushed completely.

Your gaze sat on him, as you imprisoned his joints above his head.

"Is it too tight?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Rantaro shook his arms lightly, signifying that he was okay, and laid down, red faced and nervous. You grabbed the strap, sliding your legs between the harness, allowing it to sit comfortably on your hips, then grabbed nearby lube and dipped a generous amount onto your hand. The now glistening and shiny dildo was present right on Rantaro's face, to which his eyes widened, then relaxed.

"It's big." he states, mesmerized by the immense size.

"What, don't tell me it's too big for you?" you chuckle, to which Rantaro stared back competitively, taking the response as a challenge.

You suddenly flip him over to where his backside was bared towards you, and rubbed the fake length against his ass, teasing Rantaro with the silicon object. Again, you were stunned at Rantaro's actions, him trembling underneath you as he gripped the sheets.

"You could go in rough, don't worry. I don't break easily."

You had to laugh internally at the shaky voice trying provide assurance. He was, to a degree, lying to himself, which was shocking considering Rantaro wasn't a bad liar at all. He clearly looked scared of the size. Despite so, you decided to oblige him, and you knew of all people that he could take almost anything thrown his direction, so the statement was somewhat true.

"Alright, just relax or it will hurt." you comforted him, stroking his olive colored hair.

Then you shoved the strap in, and your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock by the loudest, most broken moan you have ever heard in your life. You stayed there, listening to Rantaro almost cry at the way the massive faux dick went inside, stretching him out. Your heart began to swell with pride and joy, not to mention feeling your sex tingle at the sheer volume of the sound. Admittedly now, you were annoyed at the fact that you didn't buy a strap on where you'd gain a pleasurable feeling from it too, but after a second, it didn't matter. You just heard your chill and calm boyfriend completely break right now, which felt more gratifying than getting physical stimulation. Rantaro whimpered, a few tears running down his face.

"W-Wait a sec, give me a moment. It's just so fucking big.", he sputtered out, locking his hands together to ground himself.

You waited patiently for a minute, rubbing his sandy colored skin as a form of compassion. Rantaro closed his eyes, taking in the soft hand kneading his upper back as comfortable, as he eased up. The strap settled in a lot more cozy, Rantaro no longer feeling uncomfortable over the difficult full sense he had gotten. He then turned, nodding his head that he wanted to proceed with the action, to which you rolled your hips slowly, making the male underneath you grunt lowly. You continued, forcing a cacophony of baritone and tenor moans to come out of Rantaro. Your heart swelled at how beautiful he sounded, like a symphonic orchestra of wanton cries.

H-Holy shit, it's so f-f-"

Rantaro stuttered out, struggling to find the words as he gasped at every subtle gesture you made, the man trying to dilute the sensation, embarrassed over his luxurious treatment. He moved against back, shifting around to force the strap to go deeper, moaning in the process. You grabbed his hips, stopping him from moving further and bucked, as Rantaro cried out.

"If you wanted to go faster, you could have said so Taro." your insolently loving tone resonating.

You then thrashed your pelvis forward and went into a rapid fire pace, drilling the strap as far as humanely possible and the sight was absolutely fantastic as you gained momentum. Rantaro screamed, his shattered noises bounced off the walls and was practically heard throughout the whole neighborhood. You were certain someone was going to complain the next day, but to be honest, you were tempted to put on a showstopping performance for the neighbors to hear. Though, in your opinion, no one had the right to see your dear boyfriend like this, as he was yours and only yours. 

"How loud darling, it seems like you want everyone to hear you." you chucked, slipping the palm of your hand to muzzle Rantaro.

You still bottomed out in Rantaro, his pleased noises muffled as his face was plunged into the mattress by you after removing your manus, asphyxiation wearing thin. You cackled maliciously, enjoying every second of Rantaro's agonizing torture, which he fully relished in, given the hushed squeals of pleasure, and glimpses of his twitching cock. Keeping up the tempo like a metronome, you yanked on Rantaro's hair, pulling his head back as you hissed into his ear.

"Tell me, how does it feel? Because you seem to be enjoying having your ass torn to shreds by me, you fucking sadomasochist. You'll gain an audience if you continue being so loud."

Rantaro didn't respond, although his mouth hung open as saltwater dripped down from his face to his neck. He looked like a wild animal, his reaction so primal and feral that you swore he looked like a bitch who finally got fucked after pacing around. In a sense, this felt great, liberating even, for you who had gotten this treatment often, not like you didn't like it. His tongue lolled out, and eyes completely spaced out at the sensations, barely able to moan, let alone speak. He legitimately couldn't comprehend what was asked, as he babbled out nonsense that could not have been interpreted as words. Your face grimaced at the lack of a response, which you laid a hard and firm smack on his rear, causing the man to scream out, his cries of pleasure so loud that you were certain you heard a shout from outside.

"No answer, Amami?"

Rantaro burst into tears, his wails heard absolutely everywhere as he whined and stuttered out incoherent sentences. You laid another smack on the fleshy skin, marking it bright red, which caused Rantaro to cry out louder. He tried fisting the sheets, sinking his face into the bed by his own accord as he mumbled out something, but was silenced. You leaned forward, and spat huskily.

"Don't be shy pretty boy."

He sobbed even harder, as he raised his head to whine all sorts of obscene words, ones that his usual serious mind would have never even thought about. His arms flew upwards, as the chains of the cuffs clicked together, as if he could break them.

"S-So good! It's so f-fucking good, ah-oh fuck me-e-e!" he cried, crocodile tears slipping down to his cheeks, his mouth agape, hiccupped sounds escaping them.

You took the hint and grabbed his hips again, jackhammering the strap on so far it jams his prostate, to which he screamed out expletives. You kept on with your violent thrusts, while reaching down to stroke his shaft, his poor, neglected cock that didn't have anymore contact until now, however couldn't release all the pent up feeling it had. This sadistic treatment drove you mad, and you began milking out his dick, leaving Rantaro with all build up and no liberation.

Rantaro shrieked , his hoarse and crackling voice felt ragged against his throat, and his wrists were trapped, unable to do anything except grab it's sister hand or the bedsheets. It was all too much and not enough at the same time, but he loved it. He wanted so much more, more until he can't anymore, but he couldn't because he was stuck, all which added to the entertainment of his tormenter, who was just as turned on as he was. Turning his face to look at you, he began choking incomprehensible words out, his eyes rolling back as his tongue fell out of his mouth.

"F-Fuck me o-oh I wanna c-cum so bad fuck me p-plea-"

You cut him off mid way, resulting in a groan that broke his sloppy pleas.

"How lewd of you, Rantaro." you smiled before slipping out of him and flipping him over.

Rantaro whined at the lack of contact, mumbling quiet pleads underneath his breath to touch him again. You sighed soundly, sympathy overtaking you as you decided to show your boyfriend some mercy. You freed Rantaro's hands, then went for his cock, pinching the tight ring and pulling it off of him. Suddenly, he arched his back, rutting against nothing, his forest colored orbs watery and entreating.

Can I cum now?"

You simpered, your taunting eyes glazing over Rantaro's eager ones, as he gulped in anticipation.

"I don't know, do you think you've earned it? You have been very bad earlier." You cheekily questioned.

Rantaro beseeched, his legs split apart completely, flashing his erection off to you, as he covered his face, humiliated by his filthy movements and language. If anyone had told him he'd be this shameless, he would have never believed it in a million years, but yet here he was.

"Please! Please, I want to so bad, I'll be good. I-I'll do anything you want! Just please don't leave me like this-"

You got on top of Rantaro, cutting him off, your velvet walls sheathing him inside, to which he gasped to the action. He threw his head back, jaw going slack, until you used your hand to push his nape to look at you.

"Alright, I guess you deserve it. Go on, you can touch me, pretty boy."

He crept his hands on your plush flesh, to which he moved up against your pace, his moans cracked and creaking. He nestled his head right at the crook of your neck, now hugging your waist, sobs of gratitude escaping as thanks for your sympathetic kindness. You grind on top, as you allow yourself to release your own noises of enjoyment, feeling his length stretch you out, to which you whined, enjoying the familiar feeling of being so full. You felt Rantaro's cock violently twitch inside, his begging to finish inside growing louder and louder. You clasped onto him, as you felt your own rush about to hit you harder than a truck, to which Rantaro latched onto you even rougher, his nails beginning to mark you and his pitiful attempts to match your pace grew sloppier. 

"C-Close, I-I'm so close! Can I-" you interuptted his sentence, pressing your lips to his quivering ones.

You made one last move, resulting in the both of you reaching your own climaxes, Rantaro filling you up to the brim with his seed. The both of you stayed like this for a moment, the intimacy of it feeling rather nice since it felt like he had died in your arms, before Rantaro fell back, absolutely exhausted and spent. You fell over on top of his heaving chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat as you felt the crevices of his physique and the solution spilled inside secrete out of your self abused hole. Rolling over to Rantaro's side, you reached hand to caress him, but he pushed it away slightly.

"Please don't touch me right now, I need a minute." he wheezed, still fuzzy over the events that occurred. "Water, is there water?"

"I'll get some right now, wait here." you breathlessly huffed, pressing a quick kiss to his jawline.

You walked out of the room, then came back some time around five minutes later with two water bottles and a towel, just fresh out of the dryer.

"Drink up, you must be exhausted, aren't you Taro?", you hummed, taking a sip from your own.

He blushed lightly, reached for the bottle and drank up, then lied down again, sighing softly as he raised his arms, easing them over his head, as he mumbled lowly.

"I should let you do this more often, this felt incredible."

Rantaro grabbed the dry fabric, then pet it all over his body, hissing at the discomfort touching the sensitive appendage. He then folded it, patting you down with the somewhat wet cloth. You took a lotion bottle on the drawer, beside the bed, and squirted some on your palm.

"Do you want a massage? The scent is green tea and vanilla."

Rantaro stared questionably, but turned over where you were facing his backside. You lathered it on his upper back, being gentle with his spine as to not crack it. Moving onto his hips and rear, a wave of guilt overwhelmed you at the view of your handprints. Rantaro observed you and gave a tender smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm okay. I've been harsher, so don't feel too upset."

You lips curled lightly, as you continued with the affectionate actions, your hands rubbing on Rantaro's flat and toned stomach, finalizing your treatment. You then laid next to Rantaro, pulling up the blanket on the bed, and began ruffling his soft, chartreuse hair, as the both of you fixed your position where you two can cuddle each other. He hummed, slowly letting his eyes droop and close shut, as you held on to his waist, and Rantaro interlocked his fingers with your hair, wrapping the other arm around your back and lying on your torso. You two lay there for a while, enjoying how domestic this all felt.

"You look cute like this.", you beamed fondly.

"So do you, but I don't understand how such a sweet face can have such evil undertones. You're goddamn evil sometimes." Rantaro chuckled back, though a hint of sass lay in his timbre.

You chortled, burying yourself into the bed, planting smooches on Rantaro's forehead, the man's face burning scarlet. He then whispered something underneath his breath, to which you caught, and gulped nervously at.

"Just so you know, I'm going to get revenge on you tomorrow. You better watch out."


End file.
